


In the Morning

by pbndgeli



Series: HS au [4]
Category: geliocs, neraphine
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Smut, but i got emo rereading it, implied sexual stuff, ish, not rlly, this is something super old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli





	In the Morning

I face-planted on my bed and crawled under the covers.

“Move over,” Bo commanded and I lazily scooted a bit. I felt her lay down next to me so I decided to wrap my arms around her. My head was swirling with the events from the past few days and I just needed her touch right now.

After a short silence, she spoke up, “Seriously, how can you sleep without music on?”

“Um, I dunno. I just do.” I grabbed my phone. “Here, go put this in the dock since the nightstand is on your side.”

“You do it.”

“But it’s on your side.”

“Get on top of me,” she joked. “Haha, no. You have legs, don’t you?”

“Actually, I had one amputated while you were gone. Under these pants is just a prosthetic leg so it’s kind of hard for me to climb up on top of beautiful people.”

“Don’t you dare!” she yelled.

I chuckled and propped myself over her with my elbows. I leaned to put my phone in the dock and out of nowhere, I felt her kiss my neck out of nowhere. I looked down at her and softly kissed her neck in return.

“So, what song do you want me to play?”

“Anything is fine,” she said and then she kissed my neck again.

I played the AM album and of course, the first song to come on is  _ Do I Wanna Know?  _ as I kissed her collarbone. “How about this song?”

She laughed in response and started to repeatedly kiss me. I chuckled and started to leave a trail of kisses starting from her collarbone, going up her neck, on her cheek and to her mouth. On the last kiss on her mouth, I let my lips linger before collapsing on the sheets next to her. I had to stop before it escalated because I assumed she would need her rest.

Unexpectedly, she climbed on top of me. I had a feeling she didn’t want to get her sleep so in turn, I smirked at her and placed an arm around her waist. I slightly strained up to kiss her again and then, I felt her trying to pull off my shirt.

I chuckled. “Don’t you need to get some rest Bo?”

“No,” she simply replied.

“You sure?”

“Yes, very.”

And with that, I reached over and pulled off my shirt. “There, that should be enough stripping for tonight,” I joked and laughed.

Then, she took off her shirt too. I didn’t know what overcame me but I started to intensely kiss her. She pulled back then started to kiss me down my bare chest as I had my hands conveniently placed on her waist. She stripped off my pants and I did the same to her. I grabbed her and flipped her over because I loved to be on top. I tried to unstrap her bra, but I was slightly struggling, relieving us both of the tension. 

She giggled. “We’re both such a mess.”

I laughed in agreement. “Yeah, but seriously, how the hell do you get this off—” I was then finally able to unclasp her bra, “wait, no, I got it. Never mind.”

She laughed and slipped her bra off, throwing it on the ground. I started to kiss from her collarbone, going down her chest. My thumb fidgeted with her underwear and I went back up to kiss her collarbones and she ruffled my hair.

“You must really like collarbones,” she commented.

“You could say I do. Specifically, I love yours.”

I pressed my body against hers and I kissed her hard. Damn, she felt good. She started to moan, making the smirk on my face return. I grabbed her hips and started to grind against hers. “You really don’t care about sleep anymore, do you, Bo?”

“Well, technically, I am sleeping with you,” she said with a laugh. She kissed my nose, then my mouth, then my chin. Her lips on me felt like heaven.


End file.
